Merci Kerry
by Pomme
Summary: Histoire courte, après le départ de Dave. Attention, Slash !


Auteur : Pomme

E-mail : marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr

Droits : aucun des ces personnages ne m'appartient, comme d'hab' !

Pré requis : après le début de la saison 8 d'Urgences (Dave vient d'être viré)

Le site d'une copine sur les séries TV (quizz, résumés d'épisodes, autres infos) : 

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont les bienvenues.

Merci Kerry 

_" C'est marrant comme la vie réserve des surprises ! Jamais je ne me serais attendu à tant tenir à mon travail. J'ai toujours cru que je pourrais changer de job du jour au lendemain. Le jour où Kerry m'a viré, c'est bizarre, j'ai crû que mon cœur s'arrêtait : un boulot que j'adore, des amis sincères et surtout, oui, surtout de quoi faire vivre mon fils, de quoi me permettre de conserver la garde partagée. C'est dingue comme une seule personne peut bouleverser autant de vies ! J'aurais fais quoi sans mon fils ? Et lui, aurait-il supporté de ne plus me voir ? Il est encore petit, il n'aurait pas compris. Et Sarah, sa mère qui adore son fils, mais qui a besoin de moi pour s'occuper de lui et pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Théo, mon fils, la seule personne que je croyais indispensable à ma vie, jusqu'à ces dernières semaines ! _

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas été là ? J'ai été un imbécile, exécrable avec lui au début. Faut dire qu'il peut être têtu quand il veut ! Pendant ces trois premiers jours après mon départ du Cook County il m'a appelé, quoi, facilement 10 fois en tout. Mais j'étais assis au milieu de mon salon avec un stock de bière et de mauvais whisky que j'avais acheté en rentrant chez moi et je n'avais pas bougé. Je ne répondais pas au téléphone, ni à la sonnette de la porte, je dormais sur place, ne mangeais plus. Tout ça parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Je ne voyais pas quel autre travail j'allais pouvoir faire et aucun des autres hôpitaux de Chicago ne voudrait m'engager, Kerry leur ayant probablement vanté mes mérites ! 

_Et puis il est arrivé. Il a longtemps frappé à la porte et comme je ne répondais pas il est allé chercher la concierge qui lui a gentiment ouvert. Faut dire, avec son charme ! Je l'ai entendu s'approcher de moi et puis il m'a serré dans ses bras. J'ai d'abord voulu le rejeter mais avec mon alcoolémie, je n'en était plus vraiment capable ! Il m'a conduit à la salle de bain et m'a mis la tête sous l'eau froide, ce qui m'a un peu réveillé. Il m'a conseillé de prendre une douche. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je l'ai écouté. Pendant ce temps il est retourné au salon et a vidé toutes les bouteilles qui restaient. Quand je suis revenu dans le salon il était en train de découpé une pizza qu'il venait de se faire livrer. Je me suis assis dans le canapé et, sans raison particulière j'ai éclaté en sanglot. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la naissance de mon fils il y a 4 ans ! Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et ne m'a lâché jusqu'à ce que je me calme tout en me murmurant doucement des paroles réconfortantes. _

_Après cet épisode il est revenu me voir souvent, les jours où il ne venait pas il me téléphonait même si c'était pendant une garde. Je savais que je pouvais le compter parmi mes amis mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il en ferait autant pour moi. Il m'a redonné confiance, et surtout, il m'a redonné de l'espoir. Il m'a trouvé un petit boulot. « En attendant » m'a-t-il dit. Et il m'a poussé à contacter les hôpitaux. J'ai longtemps hésité puis je l'ai écouté. Il venait d'ailleurs me voir de plus en plus souvent. Il a passé des soirées avec Théo et moi. Parfois on est allé au cinéma ensemble. _

_Et puis un jour qu'on avait une crise de rire tous les deux, la première depuis que je m'étais fait viré, il a posé sa main sur mon visage, ce qui m'a fait frémir comme jamais. Aucun homme ne m'avait fait cet effet là jusque là, ni même aucune femme. _

_Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'on est ensemble, le mois le plus heureux de mon existence. "_

A ce moment là, sur le toit du NorthWestern Hospital, une deuxième silhouette s'approcha doucement jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière Dave. Il le prit dans ses bras et Dave s'y lova doucement.

- Bonsoir mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. Tu as fini ta garde depuis une demie-heure et Théo nous attend chez la nourrice.

- En route John.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et partirent main dans la main vers l'ascenseur.


End file.
